


set me on fire

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Riarkle, this is kinda steamy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set me on fire

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr girlmeetsangst so hmu there if u have any fic requets

Farkle and I had just gone to see a movie when he was walking me home, his hand in mine. Everything was just so easy between us that going from dating from friends was a piece of cake - except for one minor detail: we’d been dating for three months and he still hadn’t kissed me yet. I knew he liked me and I tried so badly not to take it personally, but a very large and very persistent part of me wanted nothing more than for him to just grab my face and kiss me like we were the only people left on Earth. But, since that clearly wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, I just convinced myself that good things come to those who wait. However, waiting was never something I was good at. 

We had arrived at the door of my apartment building and I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me right then and there, under the New York sky late at night. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight Farkle, thank you again for the popcorn,” I held his hands loosely in both of mine in between our bodies.

“Of course, anything for my girl,” his smile killed me. Absolutely, and completely demolished me every time. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to take matters into my own hands. And lips.

I moved forward and moved my head to right next to his ear and whispered, “I love it when you call me that,” and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. 

When I had pulled away his jaw was clenched and his eyes wide, completely speechless his body language spoke wonders.

“Do you want to come up? Everyone’s asleep. We’ll just have to be quiet,” My words were a question but my tone was a command. Patience wearing thin, I lead him through the doors and up the stairs.

We were completely silent all the way up the stairs and by the time we had arrived at my door the air was thick and the silence was deafening. I fished through my purse to try and find my keys when Farkle wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and peppered soft kisses right below my jaw, making it almost impossible to focus on the key situation. I finally found them and almost threw us through the front door into the pitch black living room. I turned around, still in his embrace, and our breaths were mingling and mixing until we were breathing the same air.

Breaking the silence, I exhale a quiet “Hi,” as we stand in the middle of my living room.

His smile is soft and I can tell he wants this as much as I do, “Hey gorgeous.”

We’re quiet for another few moments until he moves his hand from my waist up to my cheek, cupping my face and neck in his strong hands. His thumb strokes my skin and I lean into his touch, savoring it. Before I know it he’s leaning forward and I’m floating.

His lips are nothing like I expected. They’re soft but strong and they take my breath away and keep it for themselves. Our lips move in sync when before I realize it, he’s walking us back against the couch and turning us around so I land on top of him. Giggling with giddiness and nerves I pull away and look at him as he sits underneath of me.

“You’re so beautiful Riley,” he says it as if it’s a blessing and a curse and I never want to hear those words fall out of anyone else’s mouth.

I smile in response and lean down, reconnecting our lips, but this time our mouths are open and it’s better than anyone could ever imagine. It’s a battle between us and I’m tempted to let him win. His strong hands gripping my hips, guiding me to move to a rhythm of my new favorite song. My hands are in his hair and he’s sighing and whimpering and I never want him to stop. I want to make him feel like this always. I feel powerful, on fire even, and I can’t believe I let myself go so long without feeling like this. His lips and hands are somehow everywhere all at once and I’m a mess on top of him. All I knew in those moments was that I wanted nothing more than to have his lips on my neck always.

It seems like hours before we finally pull apart, lips swollen and faces flushed.

Still panting slightly, he chokes out, “Wow, why haven’t we done this sooner?”

I roll off of him and cuddle against his side, his arm around me and my head on his chest. His heart is still beating as if he had just ran a marathon.

“I have no idea, but I never want you to stop kissing me like that. Ever,” I’m half kidding but half not, never have I ever felt like I was floating before and I want to feel that way forever.

“Just as long as you promise to never stop loving me like that. Ever.”

“How could I when you set me on fire?”


End file.
